My Last Breath
by PieAnnamay07
Summary: Mirai Timeline. Mirai Gohan battles the android's, Seventeen and Eighteen. Despite the odd's against him, he still fights on… eventually triggering Mirai Trunks' Super Saiyan transformation. Completed.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

.oOOo.

Summary: Mirai Timeline. Mirai Gohan battles the android's, Seventeen and Eighteen. Despite the odd's against him, he still fights on… eventually triggering Mirai Trunks' Super Saiyan transformation.

.oOOo.

A/N: The title was inspired by the song 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence. This isn't a Songfic, however.

My first Mirai Timeline fic! I hope you all like it, and if you have time, please review. Thanks!

.oOOo.

Warning: I cried while writing this. Poor Gohan! Poor Trunks! Damn those androids!

.oOOo.

My Last Breath

'They're at it again…' Mirai Gohan thought, watching the destruction caused by the two android's, Seventeen and Eighteen. 'I have to stop them!'

He flew down, planning to give them a surprise attack. Readying his energy beam, he got behind Seventeen.

The explosion hardly fazed the two android's. It did, however, damage Seventeen's shirt.

"You little brat!" Seventeen bellowed. "That was my favorite shirt!"

Eighteen commented on how Seventeen didn't like clothe's all that much, but Seventeen and Mirai Gohan ignored her.

"You'll pay for that!" With that said, Seventeen lunged at Gohan.

Gohan avoided the blow, quickly sending out his own energy beam to counter the one fired by Seventeen. Eighteen soon joined the fray, making it hard for Gohan to win.

'I have to do it for all those people… All those people who were thoughtlessly killed!' Gohan thought, refusing to quit fighting. 'I'll fight till the death, if I have to!'

"Hey, Seventeen." Eighteen said, glancing at her twin. "I'm getting bored of this. Let's end it!"

Grinning maliciously, the two flew above Gohan.

"Say goodbye, little pest!" Seventeen cried, readying his energy beam along with Eighteen.

Refusing to get beaten by the energy beams, Gohan tried to avoid them. But they were impossible to avoid, as they were fired relentlessly at the young half-Saiyan.

He tried so hard not to scream. But as his body was being ripped apart, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He fell to the ground, still screaming. He tried to close his eyes, trying to get rid of the agony. With one last scream, he vanished…

Gohan Son was dead…

.oOOo.

Trunks woke up, blinking his eyes rapidly. Gohan… he… he had gone off to fight the android's on his own!

Trunks forced himself to his feet, worried for his best friend.

'Gohan… Where are you?'

.oOOo.

Finally, Trunks found himself at the town where the battle had taken place.

"Gohan?" he called frantically, unable to sense the energy of his best friend and teacher. "Gohan! Where are you?"

He spotted Gohan… or what was left of him sprawled out on the ground. Quickly he descended, scared out of his mind.

"Gohan… What did they do to you? You were my best friend! Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave me? Why wouldn't you let me fight with you?" Trunks sobbed. "GOHAN!"

He felt it. The overwhelming sense of power that Gohan had always talked about… The power of a Super Saiyan. Grasping onto the power with all he had, Trunks let it all out in a scream of anguish.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He was suddenly surrounded by a golden-yellow ora. It reached all around him, flowing out of him and into him at the same time. His hair lengthened, and turned a golden color as well. His muscles bulged. He felt it… the power to destroy the android's.

"I'm sorry, Gohan…" he whispered.

.oOOo.

His mother hadn't taken the news well. Hell, he hadn't taken the news well… How could you take the news that your best friend was dead well?

She had told him of a plan of her's. They were going to go back in time, to save Goku. Then, all this despair would end… or at least they hoped so. He felt it, a burning desire for everything to work smoothly, for it not to be a waist of time and energy…

'This is for you, Gohan." Trunks thought as he stepped into the time machine. "I'm saving you…'

He started up the engine and was gone, traveling down the stream of time to a world untouched by the androids. He vowed to himself that he would make everything change. No matter what the cost was… Even if he died in the process.


End file.
